Opowieść Wigilijna rodem z Vestalii
by Will Cole
Summary: Bakugan Nowa Vestoria/ Pewnej nocy księcia Hydrona odwiedza duch jego zmarłej matki. Kobieta próbuje pokazać mu, że kroczy po niewłaściwej ścieżce oraz zapowiada wizytę trzech kolejnych duchów. Hydron zostaje zmuszony do zmierzenia się ze swoją przeszłością, a także zadecydowania o swojej przyszłości. Co wybierze?/ Postacie mogę być troszkę OOC.


Na Vestroi zapadał zmierzch. Książę Hydron przechadzał się po swoim pałacu co jakiś czas posyłając wrogie spojrzenia wpatrzonym w niego służącym. Unosił głowę wysoko, niemal jak paw, który dumnie i z wyższością mija nieopierzone kurczaki. Miał praktycznie wszystko czego zawsze chciał. Nigdy nie zależało mu na uwadze ojca. Słuchał go tylko z zasady, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał za każdym razem gdy Zenoheld darł się na niego za opóźnienia w dostawie nowych bakuganów czy też brak jakichkolwiek danych na temat tego przeklętego Ruchu Oporu. To z kolei, oczywiście, nie było jego winą! Przez niekompetencję Vexosów Dan Kuso i jego ferajna zniszczyli kontroler wymiarów w mieście Alfa!

Opadł z westchnieniem na tron i rozsiadł się w nim zakładając nogę na nogę. To całe bycie księciem nieźle go zmęczyło. Niemal już przysypiał oparty o ramę gdy jakiemuś idiocie zachciało się nawiązać z nim wideo konferencję. Aż podskoczył gdy przed tronem pojawił się holograficzny ekran, na którym widać było blondyna w czerwonej masce zakrywającej oczy.

-Książę?- odezwał się szczerze zaskoczony Spectra gdy ujrzał swojego pana (teoretycznie jest jego panem, jednak jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, w praktyce bywa różnie) powoli podnoszącego się z ziemi, na której wylądował pod wpływem czystego szoku.- Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał, jednak niezbyt interesowało go zdrowie tego rozpuszczonego bachora.

-Oczywiście.- odrzekł blondyn.- A ty niczego nie widziałeś.- zagroził tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i znów posadził swoją personę na tronie.- Chciałeś coś konkretnego czy ot tak postanowiłeś zadzwonić? Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to było ważne.

-Kilkoro członków Ruchu Oporu opuściło Nową Vestroię. Prawdopodobnie udali się na Ziemię.- wyjaśnił przechodząc od razu do sedna i nic sobie nie robiąc z gróźb chłopaka.

-Którzy?- dopytywał się wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

-Dan Kuso, Baron Leltoy i Mira Clay.

-To znaczy, że pozostali są osłabieni… Spectra!

-Tak, panie?

-Vexosi mają pozbyć się pozostałej trójki! Dopilnuj żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem!

-Tak jest.- odpowiedział Phantom. Skłonił się delikatnie i zakończył połączenie, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia mamrocząc coś o rozpuszczonym bachorze z kompleksem Boga, który pewnie odziedziczył po ojcu, jednak tego Hydron już nie mógł usłyszeć. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby jakimś cudem te słowa doszły do uszu księcia to blondyn nie chciałyby być w swojej skórze.

Ten w tym czasie zwlekł się z siedzenia i postanowił udać się do pokoju. Pomimo iż tron jest dość miękki i wygodny to spanie w nim mogłoby się skończyć obolałym kręgosłupem. Wygonił dwie służące, które przyniosły mu kolację (jak książę życzy sobie jeść w pokoju to co one się będą kłócić) i po wykonaniu standardowych wieczornych czynności przebrał się w złoto-biały podkoszulek i krótkie spodenki po czym uwalił się przed telewizorem z miską popcornu. (I nawet ja nie wiem skąd on wytrzasnął popcorn na Nowej Vestroi) Oglądał właśnie jakiś film na HBO (Don't ask, kurde! To ma być HBO i tyle! XD) gdy nagle zmorzył go sen. Sam nie wiedział kiedy jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na poduszkę.

* * *

Obudził go szept tuż przy uchu. Chociaż może nie obudził, bo książę machnął na jegomościa ręką, jakby ten był muchą i zakopał się głębiej w kołdrze. Przez myśl mu przeszło pytanie: Jakim cudem ja znalazłem się w łóżku? (Shun cię tam zaniósł xD) [Shun: -,-] Ale jako że był obiema nogami w krainie snów po prostu puścił to w niepamięć, bo co on ma do powiedzenia kiedy cały jego umysł postanowił nie wstawać przez następne osiem godzin? Jednakże jego plany zostały brutalnie zniszczone kiedy szept przerodził się w dość głośny żeński głos, co więcej jakiś dziwnie znajomy, a zgrabna dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu i zaczęła nim energicznie potrząsać. Powinien patrzeć kto to? Raczej tak, ale… W tym momencie jego kołdra odbyła lot w jedną stronę w kierunku podłogi. Oj, no tego już za wiele. Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i obrzucił przybysza groźnym spojrzeniem. Mrok panujący w pokoju pozwolił mu jedynie dojrzeć kobiecą sylwetkę. Sięgnął do umieszczonej na ścianie lampki. Pomieszczenie natychmiast zostało rozjaśnione jej światłem i chłopak ponownie skierował wzrok na przybyszkę. Jeśli to porwanie czy jakiś zamach na jego boską osobę to kiepsko jej idzie. Kobieta była ubrana w białą, długą szatę z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. Zdjęła go jednak ukazując swoje długie cytrynowe włosy, szczupłą twarz i fiołkowe oczy, które z rozbawianiem wpatrywały się w księcia.

-Witaj, Hydronie.- powiedziała dźwięcznym, ale trochę przyciszonym głosem. W jednej chwili blondyn pojął kim jest owa pani. Łzy mimowolnie zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu. Przecież tak dawno jej nie widział…

-Mama…?- wyszeptał natychmiast zrywając się z łóżka i stając przed rodzicielką. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje. Był w czystym szoku i to go całkowicie rozbudziło. Zdołał wydusić z siebie tylko ciche:- Ale przecież ty nie żyjesz.

Vanessa zaśmiała się cicho i pchana jakimś matczynym odruchem mocno przytuliła syna. Cytrynowowłosy na początku stał odrętwiały, jednak w końcu uznał, że pewnie zjadł za dużo popcorn'u i to wszystko jest tylko snem. Odwzajemnił uścisk i przestał wstrzymywać łzy co i tak marnie mu wychodziło. No co? Nic mu soę nie stanie jak na chwilę straci królewską postawę. Maskę, która z każdym rokiem coraz bardziej zaczynała mu ciążyć.

-Dlaczego ty mi się śnisz? Przecież…- zaczął, ale łzy trochę uniemożliwiły mu dalszą wymowę.

-Ale to wcale nie jest sen.- zaprzeczyła i zaczepnie uszczypnęła chłopaka w ramię jakby chciała potwierdzić swoje słowa.

-Jak to?

-Przyszłam cię ostrzec.- Jej ton nagle z żartobliwego i wesołego stał się śmiertelnie poważny.- Nie podoba mi się to kim się stałeś. Mój syn nigdy by się tak nie zachowywał.

-Ale, mamo…- Hydron próbował jej przerwać, jednak ta mu nie pozwoliła.

-Wiem, że to w pełni wina twojego ojca.- Wypuściła go z objęć i zaczęła z wyraźną irytacją przechadzać się po pokoju.- Kiedy zginęłam ten drań Zenoheld zaczął się panoszyć… jeszcze mi za to zapłaci. Żeby przez piętnaście lat nie interesować się dzieckiem, a potem tak po prostu kazać mu robić… to! Niewybaczalne! Władza uderzyła mu do tej pustej głowy! Drań…

Blondyn słuchał monologu matki i coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to jednak jest jakiś dziwny sen. Albo, że mu odbiło. W sumie to na jedno wychodzi. No chyba, że dla kogoś odwiedziny mamy, która nie żyje od ośmiu lat są całkowicie normalne. W takim wypadku zwracam honor.

-Ale. Nawet jeśli to Zenoheld cię tak ‚wychował'- wyraźnie zaakcentowała to słowo tworząc cudzysłów palcami.- to i tak ty w przyszłości za to zapłacisz. Dlatego tu jestem. Chcę ci pomóc, synku.- zakończyła i podeszła do chłopaka, który właśnie zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądał w oczach poddanych kiedy umówi się na wizytę do psychologa.- Posłuchaj, Hydronie. Musisz zmienić swoje postępowanie. To co robisz nie jest dobre.

-Ale dlaczego? Podoba mi się moje życie.- rzucił z miną naburmuszonego dziecka.

-Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Ty się po prostu zgubiłeś… Jeśli chcesz odkryć prawdziwego siebie musisz zajrzeć wgłąb swojego serca…

-A mówiąc „jeśli chcesz", masz na myśli…?- zapytał przerywając jej w połowie zdania.

-Mam na myśli, że musisz.- odparła, na co Hydron syknął cicho pod nosem.- Poza tym, nie przerywaj zmarłej matce kiedy do ciebie mówi! To na czym ja… A tak! Dzisiaj odwiedzą cię jeszcze trzy inne osoby.

-A nie duchy?

-Nie. Wiem co mówię. Oni jeszcze żyją.

-Bosko… ale jak naślesz na mnie Shedow'a to nie ręczę za siebie.- zagroził z wyrazem załamania psychicznego na twarzy.

-Ależ, skarbie -Uniosła jego podbródek do góry, żeby spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Po czym z rozbrajającą szczerością powiedziała:- żadna matka nie skrzywdziłaby tak swojego dziecka. A na przyszłość wybieraj kolegów, których IQ wynosi przynajmniej dwucyfrową liczbę.- dodała kiedy chłopak dosłownie rzucił się na łóżko i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, aby zagłuszyć śmiech. Na twarzy Vanessy wykwitł uśmiech gdy patrzyła na chłopaka, którym targają dreszcze wywołane chichotem. Takim szczerym. Nie drwiącym, czy pełnym kpiny dla rozmówcy. I tak powinno być…- Powodzenia, synku.- pożegnała się cicho i po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu zostawiając Hydrona z totalnym mętlikiem w głowie.

* * *

Blondyn momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka ciężko dysząc jakby obudził się z jakiegoś koszmaru. Ale teraz było to spodowane szokiem. Chwilę mu zajęło dojście do siebie i uspokojenie oddechu. Z ulgą stwierdził, że znajduje się we własnym łóżku, nigdzie nie widać ducha matki, gwiezdnego pyłu, czy innych… em… paranormalnych rzeczy. Czyli, że tamto to był zwykły sen? Okej, może nie taki ‚zwykły', ale jednak sen. Prawda?

-Nie. Nie prawda.- Słysząc głos odruchowo sięgnął ręką do lampki i skierował wzrok na jego źródło. A źródłem tym okazał się…

-Lync?- wykrztusił patrząc na siedzącego na oparciu kanapy różowowłosego.- Kto cię tu wpuścił?!- zapytał starając się przybrać rozgniewany ton, jednak ubranie Volan'a skutecznie przyciągało uwagę i nijak nie mógł się na tym skupić.- I co ty masz na sobie?!

-Nie czepiaj się! Will ma cięcia w budrzecie.- mruknął naburmuszony i ponownie zmierzył długą do ziemi, zieloną szatę krytycznym spojrzeniem.

-Will?

-Szefowa. Tak wielka maruda, że ty przy niej wysiadasz.- odparł machając ręką i zeskoczył z siedzenia. (Ja mu, kurde, dam marude -,-) Ruszył w stronę łóżka chłopaka.- Ale wracając… jestem Duchem Minionych Wspomnień i mam cię zabrać w podróż w czasie… czy coś w tym stylu. Muszę się przyznać, że nie bardzo uważałem na zebraniu.- wyznał nerwowo drapiąc się po głowie.

-Co? Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy?- wydusił kiedy został złapany za rękę i wyciągnięty z ciepłej pościeli.

-Podróż. Normalnie. Do przeszłości. Teraz.- zachichotał i wrzucił blondyna do portalu, który otworzył się w jego pokoju.- GERONIMO!- zawołał i wskoczył za nim śmiejąc się w niebogłosy.

-Lync, uduszę cię.- zagroził starając się tak obrucić aby jego palce mogły zacisnąć się na szyi chłopaka.

-No co ty?! Nie możesz zabić ducha!- zaprotesrował, jednak cofnął się instynktownie.- Mam rację, Will-sama?- zapytał gdzieś w przestrzeń i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy,

Cóż… Nie. Nie masz racji. Ale nazwałeś mnie „-sama", więc będę łaskawa. Pstryknęłam palcami i nagle tunel się skończył. Obaj wylądowali na podłodze w jakimś pokoju. Całkiem ładnej podłodze. Hydron podniósł się z jękiem i potarł plecy, na których wylądował przez próbę zabicia Volan'a. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i… zgłupiał. To był JEGO pokój w pałacu na Vestali.

-Przeszłość.- skomentował różowowłosy i podał księciu rękę, aby i ten mógł stanąć na nogach. Do blondyna powoli docierało, że wcale nie śpi i bezwiednie przyjął pomoc swojego, bądź co bądź, podwładnego.

-Ale co ja mam tu…- zaczął zdezorientowany, jednak w tym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wbiegł przez nie siedmioletni blondynek o fioletowych oczach. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie był ubrany w królewskie szaty, jak na księcia całej planety przystało. Miał na sobie zwykłe, skromne ubrania jakie noszą dzieci w tym wieku. Jego twarz była wymazana błotem podobnie jak dłonie i łokcie. Hydron cofnął się w obawie, że jego młodsza wersją może go zobaczyć.

-Spokojnie. On nas nie widzi.- uspokoił go różowowłosy, po czym z naturalną sobie nutką złośliwości rzucił:- Jakby się wydało, że dziedzic tronu ubrał się tak niegodnie…- Cmoknął i pokręcił głową z udawanym politowaniem.

-Ale ja to lubiłem.

-Hm?

-Kiedy byłem mały i mama jeszcze żyła, często sama przebierała mnie tak, aby nikt mnie nie poznał i pozwalała bawić się z dziećmi z biedniejszych rodzin. Żebym dobrze zrozumiał potrzeby innych, czy coś w tym stylu.- wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.- Było miło wyrwać się z tego zamku.

-Ale kiedy umarła przestałeś to robić.- podsumował i pstryknął palcami. Hydron rozejrzał się zdezorintowany. Popołudniowe słońce (Czy na Vestali świeci jedno, czy dwa słońca? *myśli* KEITH!) chyliło się teraz ku zachodowi, a jego mała kopia została zastąpiona przez najwyżej dwunastoletniego chłopaka. Siedział on, wyraźnie znudzony, na fotelu i przeglądał jakieś pliki w tablecie. Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść.- powiedział i z ociąganiem odłożył urządzenie na stół. Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł jeden ze strażników stojących pod jego pokojem.- Czego?

-Panie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.- Skłonił się w pas.- Jakiś chłopak chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć. Tłumaczyłem mu, że nie może od tak przychodzić do księcia, ale jest niezwykle uparty. Wpuścić go?

-Tak.- odparł po chwili zastanowienia. Ciekawiło go kto jest na tyle uparty/głupi aby przychodzić do niego bez zaproszenia, czy chociaż zapowiedzi. Hydron to pamiętał. Dzień, w którym tak podle potraktował jedynego przyjaciela.

-Lync, masz natychmiast mnie stąd zabrać!- rozkazał przybierając na powrót swój królewski, nie tolerujący sprzeciwu ton. Volan włożył rękę do rękawa i wyciągnął z niego jakiś plik karteczek, a następnie rzucił okiem na nie i zegarek.

-Sorki. Mam swój rozkład. Zostajemy tutaj.- wzruszył ramionami i popchnął blondyna w stronę stołu aby lepiej słyszeć.

-Lync!- syknął poirytowany, ale było już za późno. Drzwi do komnaty ponownie się otwarły. Tym razem wszedł przez nie zielonooki albinos o wzroście i wieku przybliżonym do Hydrona (tego trzynastoletniego). Białe, proste włosy sięgały uszu, a niektóre kosmki wykręcały się niesfornie tworząc tak zwane koguty. Hydron oderwał się od Hiroshi'ego i skierował wzrok na młodszego siebie. Blondyn na fotelu obrzucił przybysza pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Szesnastolatek (te synonimy wpędzą mnie do grobu prędzej niż głupota Mag Mel'a T.T) tylko zacisnął dłonie w pięści kiedy po zaledwie krótkiej wymianie zdań, strażnicy przywołani przez księcia ‚wyprowadzili' chłopaka z komnaty. Czuł w tym momencie odrazę do… do samego siebie. Nigdy nie zapomni słów, które tam wtedy padły. Nigdy też nie zobaczył już Hiroshi'ego.

* * *

Siedział na skraju łóżka ze spuszczoną głową. Mimo iż był środek nocy jemu już dawno odechciało się spać. Właściwie to od kiedy wylądował z powrotem w swoim pokoju, a Lync zniknął równie szybko co się pojawił, rozmyślał nad tym co zobaczył. Hiroshi zawsze mu pomagał. To on był przy nim i podnosił go na duchu po śmierci matki. Ale potem, kiedy jej zabrakło, zaczął brać przykład z ojca i zerwał z nim wszystkie kontakty. Co teraz robi? Nie wiedział. Przez te wszystkie lata nawet się nie zastanawiał, a przecież swego czasu byli nierozłączni. Teraz wyrzuty sumienia uderzyły go ze zdwojoną siłą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Hiroshi'ego potraktował w ten sposób. Właściwie to warczał na wszystko i wszystkich.

Westchnął przeciągle. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na zegarek. Była 1:45. Czyli ma jeszcze piętnaście minut do wizyty następnego gościa. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy, żeby wyjąć z niej ciuchy i przebrać się w coś normalniejszego. Nie wiedział czego spodziewać się po drugim duchu, a nie zapominajmy, że nadal jest w piżamie. Udał się do łazienki ze swoimi czarnymi spodniami, podkoszulkiem i brązowym płaszczem. Kiedy wyszedł drugi duch już na niego czekał. A może raczej czekała.

-No nie. Jeszcze ciebie mi tutaj brakowało.- mruknął z sarkazmem mierząc niebieskowłosą wrogim spojrzeniem.

-Marudzisz. Zawsze mogłeś trafić na Shadow'a.- skwitowała Mylene. Stała oparta niedbale o ścianę, ubrana w taką samą szatę co Lync, ale w kolorze niebieskim co niesamowicie gryzło się z jej włosami. Hydron w myślach przyznał jej rację. Nie zniósłby widoku Prove'a albo Volta w tym wdzianku. Chyba miałby traumę na całe życie. (A ja bym nigdzie nie znalazła na nich ciuchów! Na Volta ciężko znaleźć rozmiar, a Shadow potykał się co dwa kroki o nadmiar materiału ciągnący się po ziemi -,-)

-Gdzie mnie zabierasz?- westchnął zrezygnowany.

-Nigdzie daleko. W końcu mam ci pokazać teraźniejszość, nie?- Dziewczyna podeszła do księcia z wyrazem niesamowitego znudzenia na twarzy. No tak, brak Shadowa = brak kłótni = nudy. A przynajmniej z punku widzenia Hydrona.

-Zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania w teraźniejszości, więc możemy od razu przejść do momentu, w którym odstawiasz mnie z powrotem do pokoju.- zaproponował co Pharaoh skomentowała drwiącym śmiechem.

-Nie ma tak łatwo. Moim zadaniem jest pokazać ci co inni myślą o tobie.- sprostowała i złapała chłopaka za rękę, a sekundę później oboje zniknęli. Tym razem, ku uciesze księcia, obyło się bez lądowania plecami na podłodze. Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Sala, w której się znaleźli, była wielkości boiska do piłki nożnej i naprawdę trzeba by być idiotą, żeby nie poznać tego miejsca. Sala tronowa jego ojca.- Siedzi tam.- mruknęła Mylene i pokazała palcem na stojący na podwyższeniu tron, który zajmował Zenoheld. Przed podwyższeniem ktoś klęczał. Blondyn (dajmy na to, że to jest blond) podszedł bliżej, rozpoznając profesora Clay'a i z zaciekawieniem zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie.

-Ale, panie, po co ci taki system zniszczenia?- Prefesor wyglądał na zaskoczonego propozycją króla.

-Na wypadek gdyby Hydron i Vexosi zawiedli.- wyjaśnił swoim lodowatym tonem.- Hydron jest równym nieudacznikiem co jego matka. Nie pokładam w nich wielkich nadziei.- dokończył, a blondyn mimowolnie poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wiedział, że ojciec ma o nim takie mniemanie, ale to i tak bolało. Szybko jednak zdusił w sobie żal i spojrzał na przewodniczkę. Mylene była tak wpatrzona w swoje paznokcie, że dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że scena się skończyła i wypadałoby się łaskawie ruszyć. Tak jak poprzednio dotknęła chłopaka, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i przenieśli się w inne miejsce. Hydron rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Znajdowali się w jakiejś szatni. Dookoła w rzędach ustawione były typowe vestaliańskie szafki. Książę czuł, że miejsce wydaje mu się znajome, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego.

-Mylene, gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał w końcu, gdyż jego pamięć uparcie odmawiała współpracy.

-Jak to, nie wiesz?- rzuciła z udawanym oburzeniem.- Ach, no tak. Wybacz, zapomniałam, że księciu nie wypada zniżać do poziomu plebsu.

-Owszem, nie wypada.- odparł marszcząc brwi i unosząc wysoko głowę.- Więc?

-Jesteśmy w twoim zamku, książę. To szatnia dla pracowników. Tu zostawiają swoje ubrania, na czas pracy i idą usługiwać twojej szanownej osobie.- wyjaśniła z drwiną.- Nic nie mów!- dodała widząc, że blondyn otwiera usta aby coś powiedzieć.- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć! „To dla nich zaszczyt obcować w tym samym budynku co moja przeboska osoba. W końcu nie co dzień ma się okazję oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ktoś z rodziny królewskiej…"- mówiła papugując księcia.

-Właściwie to chciałem zapytać po co mnie tu przywlokłaś.- przerwał jej widząc, że zanosi się na dłuższy monolog. Pharaoh przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła nutkę… smutku? Urażenia? Wstydu? Nie, to zbyt absurdalne! Ten zadufany bachor nie mógłby się wstydzić tego jak traktuje swoich poddanych. Ale jeśli jednak tak jest… to znaczy, że zrobiła swoje. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i postanowiła w końcu oświecić marną duszyczkę blondyna.

-Patrz.- Pokazała palcem na dwie postacie, które właśnie weszły do pomieszczenia. Była to para nastolatków. Najwyżej piętnastoletnia, niebieskooka dziewczyna o włosach koloru bladej zieleni, ubrana w kostium pokojówki oraz szesnastoletni, zielonooki albinos w stroju kucharza. Tego drugiego Hydron rozpoznał od razu i nagle poczuł, że ma żołądek w gardle.

-Hiroshi?- wyszeptał. Chciał podejść do niego i przeprosić, ale coś nie wyszło. Kiedy tylko podszedł wystarczająco blisko białowłosy po prostu przez niego przeniknął, jakby ten był duchem.

-Idioto, uważaj!- skarciła Mylene i przytrzymała go gdyż bez tego blondyn niechybnie zaliczyłby glebę. Dziwne uczucie tak przez kogoś przenikać… Hydron czuł się jakby właśnie wyszedł z pralki, która pracowała na odwirowaniu. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że żołądek i wątroba zamieniły się miejscami i właśnie kombinują jak to odkręcić. Mdłości, jednak nie przeszkodziły mu w przysłuchaniu się konwersacji, którą prowadzili nowo przybyli.

-Nareszcie koniec.- westchnął białowłosy, wrzucając czapkę kucharza do swojej szafki. W sumie to nie wie po co ją nosi skoro obecnie jedyne na co mu pozwalają w kuchni to zmywanie naczyń.

-Marudzisz, Hiroshi.- uśmiechnęła się zielonowłosa.- Grunt to podchodzić do wszystkiego z pozytywną energią. Świat od razu staje się bardziej kolorowy.

-Jak twoje włosy, Saika.- skomentował, na co wyżej wymieniona pokazała mu język.

-W ogóle! Wiesz co ja dzisiaj widziałam?!

-Nie, ale pewnie zaraz mi powiesz.- odparł z żartobliwym politowaniem.

-Przez przypadek zobaczyłam jak książkę Hydron spada z tronu.- pochwaliła się i wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę.- Patrz! Mam to nawet nagrane!- Pokazała mu nagranie, na którym Hydron istotnie zalicza piękną glebę.- Może to wrzucę do sieci?

-Nie. Lepiej nie. Jak odkryją, że to ty to możesz stracić pracę. Poza tym tylko narobiłabyś mu wstydu.

-Dlaczego ty ciągle tak się nim przejmujesz? Co najmniej jakbyś był jego niańką, czy kimś w tym stylu. Wiem, że kiedyś się przyjaźniliście, ale teraz to chyba przeszłość, nie?

-Niby tak…- zamyślił się na chwilę.-… ale ja osobiście nic do niego nie mam. Szkoda tylko, że ogłosił Ruch Oporu wrogiem numer jeden. W końcu oni walczą o wolność.

-Racja…- Dalszej części rozmowy chłopak już nie usłyszał gdyż Hiroshi i Saika zniknęli za drzwiami. Zamrugał zdziwiony. Jak to ‚nic do niego nie ma'?! Po tym jak go potraktował?! To przecież niedorzeczne! Westchnął przymykając oczy. Chyba potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby sobie to wszystko przetrawić. Kiedy znów uniósł powieki znajdował się już z powrotem w swoim pokoju, a po Mylene nie było śladu.

* * *

Leżał na łóżku dokładnie analizując każde pęknięcie w suficie, których, jak przystało na pałac królewski nie było zbyt wiele. Już dawno porzucił nadzieję na zmrużenie oka, tej nocy. Zapewne rano będzie miał pod oczami straszne wory, których nijak nie będzie można zatuszować, ale nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Dziwne, nie? TEN Hydron nie przejmujący się swoim wyglądem. Toż to bardziej abstrakcyjne niż Katy Perry bez swoich peruk! Blondyn zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i rozumiał skąd u niego ta nagła zmiana. Wszystko dokładnie sobie przemyślał i chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był z sobą szczery. Po śmierci matki stał się zadufanym w sobie księciem, który na wszystkich patrzy z góry i zawsze unosi się dumą, a w rzeczywistości jest tylko pionkiem w rękach swojego ojca. Dla niego z resztą bezużytecznym pionkiem. Miał wszystko, ale… czy podobał mu się taki stan? Na początku pomyślał, że nie ma nic lepszego, ale potem… przypomniał sobie jak fajnie było, kiedy mama przebierała go za zwykłego dzieciaka i mógł bawić się poza pałacem.

Westchnął przeciągle i przewrócił się na bok dla urozmaicenia wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Może faktycznie przyszła pora coś zmienić? _Mógłbym na przykład się przefarbować i dołączyć do Ruchu Oporu.,_ pomyślał i wydało mu się tak absurdalne, że zaczął się histerycznie śmiać do tego stopnia, że rozbolał go brzuch.

-Śmiejesz się sam z siebie? Widzę, że już całkiem ci odbiło.

-Tak, chyba masz rację, Spectra… SPECTRA?!- Blondyn momentalnie przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na wysokiego chłopaka w czerwonej szacie z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i spoglądał na rozmówcę z uśmieszkiem pełnym drwiny. Spod kaptura wydostało się kilka złotych kosmków, ale oczy i cała górna część twarzy były zasłonięte.- Po co ci ten kaptur?- zapytał jakby fakt, że to właśnie lider Vexosów ma być tym ostatnim duchem wcale go nie zdziwił. Może się tego spodziewał?

-Em…- Na twarzy Phantom'a pojawiło się zmieszanie. Chyba nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, aż w końcu, lekko rozdrażniony, syknął:- Z resztą, co to za różnica?! Rusz się, chce mieć to już za sobą.- Odwrócił się napięcie wprawiając w ruch ciągnący się po ziemi materiał szaty (sukni? XD) i po sekundzie zniknął za drzwiami do pokoju blondyna, zamykając je za sobą. Hydron spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jednak posłusznie ruszył swoje książęce cztery litery i również wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jakie było jego zdziwienie kiedy zamiast na korytarzu znalazł się na arenie walk. Co więcej ktoś z niej właśnie korzystał. A tym kimś okazali się… on i Zenoheld?! Wlepiając zdziwione spojrzenie w swoją niewiele starszą wersję podszedł do Spectry, który stał kilka metrów dalej z daleka od linii ognia.- To twoja przyszłość.- powiedział lider Vexosów nawet na niego nie spoglądając.- Lepiej dobrze się przyjrzyj.

-Prawda jest taka, że nie jesteś godzien nazywać się moim synem. Supermoc, aktywacja! Hiper Komórka!- Farbros Niszczyciel wycelował działa w Dryoida i chwilę później zarówno on jak i Hydron zostali dosłownie zniszczeni*. Scena wyblakła i mechaniczny bakugan wraz z Zenoheld'em zniknęli, a Hydron i Spectra zostali sami.

-Fajnego masz ojca.- skomentował wojownik Pyrusa.- Najpierw dał ci życie, a potem je odbiera. Mój też nie jest jakiś perfekt, ale on raczej udaje, że mnie nie zna.

Hydron słuchał go jednym uchem, lecz póki co nadal przetwarzał informacje (czyt. Myślał ^^). To, że ojciec się go wyrzekł jakoś go nie zdziwiło, to, że postanowił się go pozbyć kiedy zaczął przeszkadzać, również, ale… nie mógł pojąć dlaczego przez tyle lat starał się mu przypodobać. Jak mógł być aż tak głupi?! Wygląda na to, że jego matka miała rację. Naprawdę w przyszłości czeka go kara. Pytanie tylko, czy można to jeszcze zmienić, czy jest już za późno?

-To pewne?- zapytał, a blondyn zamyślił się.

-To zależy tylko od ciebie.- odpowiedział w końcu.- Ja bym skończył w podobny sposób gdybym w przyszłości nie dołączył do Ruchu Oporu.

-Planujesz zdradzić Vexosów, Spectra?- Brew Hydrona powędrowała do góry i uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. _Może ten pomysł z farbowaniem nie był taki zły?_

-Zapominasz, że jestem duchem przyszłości. Ja już to zrobiłem.- rzekł i zdjął kaptur, Hydron po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć jego twarz bez maski. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się z rozbawieniem w lekko ogłupiałego z szoku księcia.- A na przyszłość, mów mi Keith.

* * *

Hydron zerwał się z łóżka i ciężko dysząc rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był u siebie. Zegar wskazywał siódmą rano. _A więc to był tylko sen?_ , pomyślał i ze smutkiem opuścił ciepłą pierzynkę. Ale kiedy spod niej wyszedł czekało go spore zaskoczenie. Zamiast piżamy miał na sobie swoje normalne ciuchy (tak, spał w butach xD), co raczej nie zdarzało się nagminnie. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i szczęśliwy, że dostał szansę poprawy (tak, dobrze czytacie. TEN Hydron był za coś autentycznie [!] wdzięczny), zaczął obmyślać w głowie plan pod kryptonimem „Zrobić Zenoheld'a w konia".

* * *

-Panie!- Do sali tronowej wbiegł któryś ze strażników.- Książę Hydron uciekł!

-Co?!

* * *

*~*~*~*Kilka tygodni później*~*~*~*

Na Nowej Vestroi wstawał właśnie nowy dzień. Również nasi bohaterowi mieszkający w pojeździe należącym do Miry i Barona powoli budzili się po spokojnie przespanej nocy.

-ACE, TY MUTANCIE!

-CZEGO TY ODE MNIE CHCESZ, KOBIETO?!

Taa… i tyle ze spokojnej pobudki. Nie ma mowy, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie jeszcze spać po takich wrzaskach.

-Dlaczego oni się tak wydzierają?- mruknął zaspany Marucho, który razem z Danem, Shunem i Baronem właśnie wszedł do centrum dowodzenia (mogę to tak nazwać? O.o), gdzie swoją kłótnię toczyli właśnie pan Grit i panna Clay.

-A bo ja wiem. Nagrywam ich dla czystej przyjemności.

-O. Hydron, już wstałeś?- zdziwił się Leltoy, patrząc na blondyna ubranego w kostium członka Ruchu Oporu w barwach Subterry. Istotnie trzymał w ręce kamerkę, którą kręcił wyczyny Miry i Ace'a.

-Można tak powiedzieć.- odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

Will: To powyżej to one-shot napisany przeze mnie jakiś czas temu, także proszę mi się tu nie dziwić, jak znajdą się jakieś tragiczne błędy . W sumie, lubię to opowiadanie - jest napisane pół-żartem, pół-serio czyli dokładnie w moim stylu. Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że zaczęłam wciskać do swoich tekstów zbyt wiele powagi... To zupełnie do mnie nie pasuje :/  
Ps. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić oceny ;)


End file.
